The present invention relates to electric stippling devices and more particularly to such a device in which a stippling member and an eraser member are operably connected to a single motor.
Marking machines in which a marking element is driven reciprocably by an electrical driver have been known heretofore. Such machines utilize an electrical driver of the pushtype. A device of this character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,861 issued Apr. 29, 1969 to D. Oehlerking. Also known heretofore were electric erasing machines in which an eraser is mounted within a rotatable chuck. Such machines were adapted to be held in the hand of the user. However, there was no device available prior to the present invention for stippling a surface and for being able to selectively remove the stipples or dots with the same device. The convenience of having a single instrument capable of performing both functions through the use of a single motor makes the availability of such an instrument important in the fields of graphic art and architecture.